


Muffliato

by habit_sunflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habit_sunflower/pseuds/habit_sunflower
Summary: All rights to Harry Potter and the characters go to J.K. Rowling, I do not own any of the characters except for Ophelia and Lucille.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Tom Riddle | Voldemort & Original Female Character(s)





	Muffliato

Ophelia Maeve O'Brien was always regarded as a strange girl, sorted into Slytherin House first year, but the total opposite of what a Slytherin embodied. Ophelia was kind, naive at times, and most of all, she was caring. She cared about everyone around her from the lowliest house elf to the pureblood royalty of the wizarding world. 

Maybe that was what made the young Malfoy boy despise her so much. Was there such a thing as being too kind? One thing was for certain to the Malfoy heir, if there was...she was the one who would be guilty of it. It was nothing personal against the female, the platinum blonde-haired boy knew that her father was one of the most powerful men in the wizarding world, rivaled by only his father and Voldemort himself.

But that didn’t seem to stop the fiery red-haired girl from befriending everyone she met, which in a way amazed the Malfoy boy. He had never been afforded the luxury of making friends, these were all hand-picked for him by his father. In a way, the male envied the female, for being able to live a life so free. But, of course, that didn’t mean he liked her.

The red-haired girl was completely oblivious to the thoughts going on inside of Draco Malfoy’s head but she would be ignorant if she acted like she didn’t notice him staring. You see, as much as the female despised the platinum-haired boy, she couldn’t help her mind for noticing just how attractive to Malfoy heir was.

After all, it was in her blood to think that way. Especially after her aunt married Lord Voldemort of all people, it was her destiny to marry one of the most powerful wizards in the world; and much to her dismay, that wizard was none other than Draco Malfoy. But of course, she wasn’t supposed to know that yet, there were some benefits to being as sneaky as she was.

There were also some downfalls, such as the never-ending despair she was in, knowing that she would have to marry her absolute worst enemy by years end. But hey, that wasn’t so bad was it? After all, at least he was mildly attractive, it could’ve been worse, like Crabbe or Goyle. But the female wasn’t going to get into that. After all, it wasn’t like she had much of a choice, and she feared, once her friends found out...nothing would ever be the same.

“ _Ophelia!_ ” The red-headed girl spun around nearly losing her footing at the sound of the other female’s voice, “ _‘Mione!_ ” The girl ran over to her, wrapping her in a hug, immediately staring to talk, “ _It feels like forever since I last saw you! you must tell me, how was your summer?_ ”

The mousey haired girl laughed, “ _My summer was great! Mum and dad and I went to so many cool places, and I ended off my summer staying at the Weasley’s._ ”

At this, the taller female smirked, “ _Ah, yes, the Weasleys, and did you find a deeper love for Ronald while you were there?_ ”

The brunette’s face flushed, “ _‘Phelia_!” She practically whined, “ _I told you not to mention that! He could be anywhere!_ ”

At the end of this statement, Harry walked over to join the two females; “ _Who could be anywhere?_ ”

Seeing Harry; the taller of the two girls grinned, “ _Why Ronald of course!_ ” Harry chuckled, “ _I should’ve know, it seems like someone else has a secret admirer as well,_ ” he gestured with his head to the platinum-haired boy, “ _seems like Malfoy has a crush on the pure-blood princess_ ” he said with a smirk on his lips.

At this, Ophelia’s face flushed, “ _No, that’s not possible, Malfoy would never like me, of all people. I’m far too nice for his tastes._ ”

Harry smirked softly, nodding his head, “ _Whatever you say O’Brien, whatever you say._ ” He then glanced over at the train pulling into the station, “ _Let’s head on, don’t wanna lose our seats._ ”

The two females followed behind the male, the red-headed one becoming acutely aware of Malfoy’s eyes on her as she stepped onto the train. She followed her friends to their usual compartment, taking a seat and glancing over at her brunette friend, “ _Do you ever think that Malfoy could ever like me? I didn’t think he was capable of emotion._ ”

Hermione grinned over at her oldest friend, “ _I’m wondering why you’re so interested in Malfoy all of the sudden? What happened this summer Phe?”_

Ophelia sighed, running a hand through her hair before looking around the compartment, taking note that it was only Harry, Hermione, and her. She glanced at Harry, “ _Harry, dear, can you go get me some water, I’m practically parched._ ” With those words the male hopped up, and the female jumped up, locking the door from the inside.

The red head looked at the female across from her, “ _What we say in this compartment, does not leave this compartment, and you need to promise to not tell a soul Herm, not even Ron._ ”

Hermione looked at her friend, noticing how tense she looked, “ _of course, you know you can trust me._ ”

Ophelia sighed, “ _Where to begin...I overheard my father in his study on the phone with my aunt Lucille last week, and they were discussing how to tell me something. Something that the Dark Lord wants to happen in my life,” she took a deep breath, “by the end of this year, I’ll be married to Draco Malfoy._ ”

Hermione’s eyes widened, “ _Do you think Draco knows?_ ”

The red-haired female shook her head, tears filling her eyes “ _I don’t think he knows anything, at least not yet..._ ” she took a shaky breath, “ _I’m just so scared ‘mione, I never ever thought it would come to this. I knew that it was a possibility, but I never thought it was actually going to happen..._ ”

At this, the brunette stood up, going over to sit beside her closest friend and wrapping and arm around her shaking shoulders, “ _It will all work out Phe, I promise you..._ ” But both females knew, she couldn’t really promise that. At that very moment, Harry knocked on the door and the red-haired girl wiped her eyes and unlocked the door. She put on a fake smile, “ _Thanks, Potter._ ”

Harry nodded, looking up to see Ron walk into the compartment, “ _Hey mate, where’ve you been?_ ” Ron rolled his eyes, plopping on the bench in the compartment, “ _Don’t even ask, Malfoy again._ ”

Ophelia looked up at the mention of Draco’s name, “ _What did he do now Ronnie?_ ” Ron sighed, “ _Just bothering me about blood status again, no big deal._ ”

Ophelia stood up, and Hermione tried to stop her, but she rushed out of the door before she could, “ _Where is he?_ ” She walked up to Pansy, crossing her arms. Pansy smirked at the red-haired female, “ _And who is ‘_ ** _he’_** _exactly?_ ”

Ophelia rolled her eyes, “ _You know exactly who I mean, Parkinson, stop protecting him, where is he._ ”

Draco peered around the corner, looking at the two females, “ _Looking for me, O’Brien? I always knew you would come around and realize you needed me._ ” Ophelia rolled her eyes, “ _Don’t make me laugh, come with me now, Malfoy, we need to talk._ ”

Draco sighed, following the female to a quiet area of the train, “ _What is it?_ ” Ophelia smirked, “ _I heard what you said to Ron, and I don’t appreciate it,_ ** _husband._** ” Draco’s facial expression went from a smirk to a wide-eyed expression, “ _H-husband?_ ”

Ophelia smirked, “ _You heard me right lovie, you’re stuck with me, forever._ ” Draco tried to look disgusted, but he couldn’t, no matter how much he hated the female, there was a small part of him that thought that marrying her, wouldn’t be so bad....

**Author's Note:**

> All rights to Harry Potter and the characters go to J.K. Rowling, I do not own any of the characters except for Ophelia and Lucille.


End file.
